Fun with the Cullens
by DeadlyPrecious
Summary: Ok so just some random fun with the cullens! example for my contest!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so this is totally random but it just came to me lol. If you review their will be more! This is after breaking dawn! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or let it rock!**

_(Verse 1 : Kevin Rudolph) __**(jasper)**__  
I see your dirty face  
High behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie  
Live a lie  
Live a lie_

And you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine

(Chorus)  
Because when I arrive  
I, I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

(Verse 2: Kevin Rudolph)  
Now the son's disgrased  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world  
To the world

And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine

(Chorus...)

(Verse 3: Lil Wayne) _**(emmett)**__  
Yeah!  
Wayne's world  
Planet Rock  
Panties drop  
And the tops  
And she gunna rock 'til the camera stop  
And I sing about angels like Angela (rock)  
And Pamela (rock)  
And Samantha (rock)  
And Amanda (rock)  
And Tamara (rock)  
"Ménage à trois" [french for: 3-some]  
Im  
in here like bitch what's up  
Mechanic, me, I can fix you up  
I can fuck you up  
I can fuck you down  
Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town  
And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound  
Big ass rocks like off the ground  
Dirty like socks thats on the ground  
Weezy_

(Chorus)  
(x2)  
Just Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

(Lil Wayne)  
Im back like I forgot somethin  
Im somethin  
Rulin Rock rubbin' rap runnin'  
Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach  
Like Wayne the personal trainer  
My aim is perfect I'll bang ya  
Period, like the reminda

(Kevin Rudolph)  
I wish I could be  
As cruel as you  
And I wish I could say  
The things you do  
But I can't and I won't live a lie  
No not this time

We all just stared at them. The whole family was laughing hysterically.

"Wow guys, I never knew you could rap!" I giggled

"Fo shizzz ma home slice!!" Emmett and Jasper said at the same time. "Ofcourse I can rap, im lil wayne!" screamed emmett.

"Sweet heart, no your not" rosalie stated calmly.

"Dude im soooo wish I was Kevin Rudolph!!" screamed jasper. Oh dear Lord, what is happening!

"That was funny Uncle emmett and jasper!!" giggled renesmee

"Yea that was something..um yea." Said edward trying to block his laughter.

"Well em, I thought we did pretty good."

"Yea we did jazz!!"

"Boy's that was excellent!" thrilled esme. Carlisle just stared at them with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Did you seriously just use that language in front of Renesmee?" carlisle screamed.

"Well it was in the song!!!" defended emmett and jasper.

"I don't care!!! That was extreamly un called for, yet, SO FREAKIN FUNNY!!!" laughed carlisle.

"Aw man Carlisle, we thought you were serious!" the whole family laughed and then looked up when jake walked in.

"hey guys, who wants to play truth or dare??"….

**A/N: tell me what you think and I will write more!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys thanks for the great reviews!!!!!

"Ok who wants to go first???"

"I will Edward." Emmett said, nearly bouncing out of his chair.

"Alright, Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Emmett challenged

After thinking a minute, "ok Emmett I dare you to…go kiss, Jessica, Lauren, or….Mike"

"WHAT!!!! YOU BI-"

"now emmett, you know the rules, you have to do it."

He shot Edward the look of death but answered "fine, but ur coming with me."

"alright but also bella gets to come and take pictures…it's the least you can do since you tease her 24/7."

"awww man…."

"come on Emmett, lets go!!" I sqealed and laughed as Rosalie said, "yes I have been looking for good pay back, this is perfect

"So who do you chose Emmett?" Edward asked smugly

"ummmm… well I guess I choose….lauren."

"ok Edward, lets go find lauren."

_5 minutes later_

"Edward, stop their she is!!!"

"Fine, lets get this over with." Mumbled Emmett

"Hey Lauren" he called " come here!" she walked over to the giant hesitantly. Then Emmett grabbed her face gently, (yet to a human It would be rough) and planted on one her! She looked so shocked and stumbled backwards but caught herself. Then he bolted back to the car.

"You two so have it coming!!!" he yelled at us.

A/N: love it hate it? Tell me!!!!! I will write more if I get lots of reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: thanks for all of the sweet reviews!! I really appreciate them:) remember the more reviews I get the faster I update!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: thanks for all of the sweet reviews!! I really appreciate them:) remember the more reviews I get the faster I update!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: ok chapter 3 finally here:)

Oh God. I really don't want to know what Emmett had planned for us but by the look on his face, I would find out very soon. We were back in the Cullen's living room and Emmett was plotting to get us back. Edward and I were sitting on the couch and he had his arm around my shoulders and we kept glancing nervously at each other.

"What's wrong Eddie, are you afraid of what I have planned for you and little bella?"

"Umm yea kinda" Edward mumbled and to a human it would have been incoherent. Emmett grinned evilly.

"Ok bella, ill make you a deal. I will tell you what you have to do for truth and what you have to do for dare ok?"

"Fine"

"Alright for dare you have to go to Wal-Mart and run around the whole store in your underwear twice. At human speed."

"What r u effing insane!!"

"Now calm down bella. For truth I will ask you to describe every moment of your second honeymoon. Which will it be?" Emmett challenged. I glanced over at Edward for help but he was too busy looking at Emmett like he was going to kill him.

"Ummm I pick the running around wal-mart. At least we are going to leave soon so they won't laugh at me for all of eternity like you guys would if I chose the alternative." I stated bitterly and glared at Emmett. I glanced over at Edward who looked like he wanted to rip Emmett's head off. Then I looked at jasper that appeared to be concentrating very hard on keeping Edward calm, and it wasn't working very well.

"Bella, you don't have to do this love" he whispered to me.

"Oh yes she does, I did my end and now she has to do hers!" Emmett whined like a little child who had just had there diaper shoved up there butt. I giggled to myself when I pictured that happening…oh wait they are all looking at me like im crazy, I must of accidently voiced what I imagined happening. Oops…

"ok moving on…" alice said.

"no wait, I an explain-"

"no, moving on" she said. Damn now they think im crazy, oh well, I still don't compare to Emmett in that area.

"fine" I grumbled. Edward looked at me silently asking for me to tell him what that was all about, so I let down my shield and then he started busting out laughing.

"ok I don't know whats up with you two, but we need to move on" Emmett said " so bella, when would you like to do this?"

"never…but if I have to chose, I mine as well get it over with today."

"perfect…"Emmett grinned mischievously

* * * * * * * * *

Oh no, mikes freakin car is here!!! I bet he will pee on himself when he sees this. Man edward is gonna freak!

"bella, please tell me that is not mikes car…"

"do you want me to tell you that, or the truth? I asked him

"ahh man, this is like a damn wet dream for him" he groaned and instinctively wrapped his arm around my waist.

Well at least Emmett didn't make me wear a thong, that would be bad. Ok well here goes nothing. I pulled off my top and bottoms and started "running".

Im really glad I cant read minds, but juding by the look on every males face that saw me, I have a pretty good idea of what they were thinking.

Then mike pulled his cart out right in front of me and looked like he was about to explode of happiness…


End file.
